


Smosh Fantasy Fic (Temp-Title, I swear)

by NeoDivergent



Category: Smosh
Genre: A lot of pain, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Is Very Gay, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Damien Hates His Powers, Damien Is Kinda Sad Ngl, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Minor Ianthony Sprinkled In, Minor Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, STRONG SELF-PROJECTION ONTO DAMIEN BEWARE JESUS CHRIST, Smosh Is Superheros, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but with comfort, damien is psychic, everyone has powers, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDivergent/pseuds/NeoDivergent
Summary: The Smosh crew has been blessed, or cursed, with superpowers. And somehow, someway, have fallen into a world of their own creation.They have to work together and harness their powers to escape, or die trying. Luckily, they find some friendly faces along their travels who seem willing enough to help them on their quest. But they have to be cautious, as an evil force seems to have noticed their arrival. Will they be skilled, and quick enough, to escape the entity and get home? Or will the entity get to them first?Find out below.
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Olivia Sui, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp, Ian Hecox/Anthony Padilla, Prior Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The day started off relatively normal for the Smosh crew. They woke up, they filmed a couple videos, they read through some scripts. Ya' know, usual work-day routine. 

Anthony popped over to see how things were working, even if he didn't partake in any of the videos anymore, it was still fun to play around with him there. Shayne and Damien did their usual routine of goofing around and being their normal selves. 

So how did they end up here? Stranded, alone, and lost in a weird world of what seemed to be their own making? And cursed with these powers they've never known about until now? 

Read on to find out, weary traveler. But beware, many have entered, and none have returned. 

* * *

_3rd Person POV, 10 hours before, 7:00 am:_

As Ian stepped into the building, he already knew Shayne and Damien had gotten there from the sounds of laughter and button mashing from the game room, and Courtney was nearly looming in the doorway with her phone. Creepy. He continued on through the building, peeking into rooms to see who else got here. Noah and Keith were seemingly eating breakfast and chatting in one room, Sarah and Matt were, by the looks of it, talking about scripts for the day and shooting locations. Typical Smosh film day.

He held a smile as he walked on, sometimes he found it hard to believe the stupid Youtube channel idea he and Anthony had one day sparked into this. A booming business, more or less. He barely moved out of the way as a "RACE YA'!" was shouted by Shayne as he darted up the hall, cackling as Damien sprinted after him. "Hey! No running in the school halls!" Ian shouted, tone holding no menace or warning. He rolled his eyes, watching them both collapse in the hall. "Don't tire yourselves out yet, we still have a whole shoot day." He heard Shayne bark out a laugh. "You seem to underestimate me and my chaos, Ian. This is only a pre-chaos morning rush." He rolled his eyes again, staring at Shayne from his end of the hall. "Yeah, and I'm not getting you a coffee later."

He then threw a crumpled paper at Shayne, making both the men on the floor giggle. The morning was already going great.

* * *

_Shayne's POV, 8 hours before, 9:00 am:_

_'Jesus FUCK, the sun is bright out here.'_ I held a hand above my forehead in a sorry attempt to shield my eyes. Why did we have an outside shot on a day like today? Did no one else melt in California sun? 

"IAN! WHY THE FUCK IS IT BOILING?" I shouted, debating on whether or not I should go and steal a fan from someone's home. Wait, no, that's illegal. "Because I don't control the weather, Shayne. If I did, it'd be at least a bit cloudy and breezy." I groaned. Fully. I walk back into my position and hope to remember my lines while melting like a Twilight vampire in the Arizona desert. Only not sexy. I could feel the sweat on my back, gross. 

________

_12:28 pm, 5 hours before:_

LUNCH, FINALLY. A/C, FINALLY. I slump onto the cool couch in the 'breakroom' and sigh at the breeze from above, I'm never leaving this spot. It was then I felt something cold on my head, I opened my eyes to see Damien holding what looked like a soda can on my forehead. "You were melting out there, dude." I heard. Huh. "You were watching me melt like the wicked witch out there and didn't save me?" I joked, taking the soda can, diet, of course. Damien sat down beside me as he cracked open his. "I would've saved you, I swear! I Just didn't wanna ruin the scene!" He said, I only laughed, cracking open my can and taking a sip. The fizz and chill was nice after a shoot outside. 

Courtney walked in then, holding her own drink before slumping on a chair. "It's so HOT." I chuckled, listening to Damien chuckle as well. "Tell me about it." I said, taking another sip of the soda. "How the hell did Ian like, not be phased by the sun out there." Damien said, holding the cold can to his forehead. "Don't ask me, man. As far as I know, Ian like, stares at the sun all day." I heard Courtney say, I let out a laugh. "Ian, the fire-bender." I said, earning a laugh from both Damien and Courtney. 

Today was gonna be a good day, despite the heat. 

* * *

_Anthony's POV, 3 hours before:_

I finished editing a new interview, finally sitting back and stretching after what felt like hours. Days of work, finally finished. I rolled the chair away from my desk, smiling a bit and pulling out my phone, changing from a big screen to a small one, smart. I scrolled through Twitter for awhile, seeing a new post from the Smosh page, huh. I wonder if I should go visit. It's been awhile since I've seen everyone, and I just finished that video, so it couldn't hurt, right? 

I know I left the channel, but it's only to see everyone, no videos. A break, I guess. I stood up from the chair, rolling it back to the desk and going to find my shoes and a hoodie or something. I stuff my phone back into my pocket and smile a bit more. I won't tell anyone I'm coming, I'll surprise them, maybe really talk to some of the new people there now. 

I went and slipped my shoes on and grabbed a hoodie from the hook on the wall, pulling it on as I walked out of my house, making sure I had my keys before walking to my car. This was gonna be fun. 

\-------

_5:09 pm, 2 hours before:_

I finally pulled in to the parking lot, God, traffic was terrible today. I just hope the hours didn't change from the ones Ian told me ages ago. I turned off my car and stepped out, it was kinda chilly for an L.A evening, so the hoodie was a good choice. I chewed on my lip a bit before walking toward the building, stuffing my hands into the pockets of the hoodie. I pulled open the doors and stepped inside. It was a lot better then the Defy building, for sure. I could hear people talking in one room and the sound of Smash Bro's in another. I walked toward the sounds of Smash Bro's. 

I turned into a small room, standing in the doorway a little as I watched Shayne play with someone. I remembered Shayne from the couple of videos he and I did from way back. I recognize the other person too, though. What was his name? It was 'D' something, I'm sure. I watched them play for awhile, the laughter and almost too playful shoving was cute to see, even if it was, ya' know, a "thing." 

I smiled, leaning in the doorway more as Shayne noticed me standing there. "Anthony!" He said, surprised, but still smiling. He paused the game right as the other guy managed to get the Special Smash, the yell was hilarious. "Shayne! I was about to own you! What the heck!" I laughed, the way he screeched his name was priceless. I looked at Shayne again, finally stepping into the room, giving a small wave. "Yes, hi. I'm here." I said, taking a seat on a beanbag-looking chair. "Yeah, I see you're here, but why? Is it a special event or something?" Shayne asked, I shrugged, I didn't have a reason to be here aside from wanting to be. "No, I just. . finished editing and thought about everyone, so I just. . drove here." I said, scratching the back of my neck a bit. 

"Oh, well that's reasonable, I guess. It's normal to miss a thing from time to time." I heard the other guy say, he had a blue stripe in his hair, sweet. "Sorry, I know we've met before, since I remember seeing you, but I forgot your name and I feel stupid." I said, looking at the other guy and probably looking as stupid as I felt. I saw both Shayne and the other guy laugh. Sense of humor in awkward situation, thank God. "It's cool, don't worry. I'm Damien, mainly known as Shayne's best friend and weeb." He said. Damien. . "Damien! I think I met you once, you were mainly on Games, weren't you?" He nodded, actually giggling a bit. "Yep! Still am, technically. I'm a bit more of a core member now as well." That's awesome, I smiled, nodding a bit. "Cool, man! Glad to see this place is still thriving." I said, looking around a bit. The game room was nicer and a lot more 'game-y' looking. Even with a couple Funkos too. 

I smiled more, or did I just never stop smiling? Whatever, I still had a smile as Shayne unpaused the game, giving a screech and startling both me and Damien, who quickly readjusted his controller. "Shayne! Unfair!" "ALLS FAIR IN SUPER SMASH!" And with that he grabbed the Special Smash, before gracefully blasting Damien's character off the platform. "SHAYNE!" Damien screeched as he pushed Shayne, who was cackling, I started laughing as well. Soon enough they tossed me a controller. "Play with us for a bit, man. We got a shit ton of other games." I smiled at Shayne, before scooting the beanbag-chair closer to the small couch so I could see the T.V better. "I can play for awhile, then I wanna go find Ian, see if he wants to hang for a bit or something." "We always got extra controllers for a reason, my dude." 

Maybe we could all group up and play games for awhile. That seems nice.

* * *

_Damien's POV, 30 minu **tes before** :_

I laughed, watching Courtney flail her arm around as we played Mario Party, Shayne was cackling as he tried to fry the weird meat slab on the frying pan mini game. We decided the person with the lowest score would switch places with someone else and see how far they get. It was pretty good, for the first thirty minutes or so, _Then_ someone brought in a Bean Boozled game and suddenly there were stakes. I had a good score, and didn't lose a game yet, so I felt pretty good. 

"SHAYNE, DON'T YOU DARE." I laughed as Sarah screamed, the sounds of button smashing and screams coming from all directions. Shayne was laughing like a maniac as Ian coached over Courtney and Olivia. I smiled before passing my controller over to Noah, who was waiting out for a controller anyways. "Why'd you forfeit your controller, Dames?" I heard him ask, a bit drowned out in the loud room. "Oh, you were waiting for a controller, and I have a tiny headache anyways, so I was gonna hop out for a moment to grab some snacks from the kitchen." I said, he nodded, having a smile. "kay, there might be some painkiller in there too." "Thanks." 

I stood from the couch of chaos and stepped out into the hall. The headache was annoying, but after a minute I should be able to head back in. I walked down the hall, liking being able to stretch my legs a bit as well. The kitchen wasn't too far, but the chaos was quieter in here then the hall, so that should ease my head a little. I loved everyone to death, but everyone in one room was bound to get crazy. And Anthony was here too, which I didn't mind, since Ian liked having Anthony around whenever he could, and today was a surprise so he was pretty happy. 

I found the painkiller in one of the cabinets, I also found a pack of Oreos as well, and got a glass from the drainer. Before a searing pain shot through my head, the glass slipped from my hand and shattered on the floor as I stumbled back, falling against the counter as my head _Hurt._ I held my head between my hands as my legs crumbled under me and my vision started going funny. What the fuck was happening. Did no one hear the glass break? Did the glass break? My ears were ringing too loud. 

I let out a sob, tears were falling down my face now. What the fuck was happening. What the fuck. What is that **?**

_**'I could see Shayne in front of me, everything was purple-ish around my vision, and things were fuzzy. My head still hurt. Shayne was wearing a green bandana-like thing around his neck and his hair was a bit longer. His head was bleeding a bit from his hairline and his eyes had a green glow to them. He looked relieved, smiling a bit, which revealed a lost canine and blood on his teeth. "Dames, thank God you're okay." What? "Shit, hang on." I watched as Shayne stepped back, panting a bit and seemingly afraid. Before he swung his arm down and a green ring circled it before reaching his hand. It looked like something we'd think of in a sketch.** _

_**I watched, my hands looked like they were covered in black fingerless gloves, the cuff of a coat was visible and it seemed like it was also black and had purple on it as well. What the hell was happening. I watched Shayne throw the ring and pierce something, a horrific screech echoing into my ears. Shayne then ran back and grabbed me. "Come on, let's go! Go go, everyone get out of here!" I heard. Everyone? My head spun as a pulse of pain shot from my head all the way down my spine.'** _

I snapped back with a shout, one of my hands slipped into the shattered glass at some point, something was running from my nose, and I tasted blood. What the fuck was that. My head still ached and I was probably bleeding from three places, what the fuck. What the fuck happened. Was that a stroke? Was this another medical issue? I panted as my vision seemed to return, or normalize? I don't know. Next thing I know Shayne, Ian, Anthony and Courtney were in the doorway. Shayne instantly ran over to me, looking terrified and worried all at once. "What the hell happened, man? Are you alright?" I heard, my ears were still ringing. "I-I dunno-" I slurred, it was a bit hard to talk with what was probably blood in my mouth. "Jesus." I heard, probably from Ian. 

"I'll get the med-kit. S-Should I call someone?" I shook my head, did I wanna worry them? "Med-kit. Please." I said, watching a bit of blood hit my blue shirt, shit. I saw Anthony crouch down next to me, when did I hit the floor? "What happened, man? We were mid-mini game and heard you scream. We thought someone fuckin' broke in." He joked, trying to lighten the situation. I answered truthfully. "I have no idea, I-I was standing one moment, holding a glass. Then a burst of pain jus'. . shot through my head, and my vision went all funny." That, of course, concerned everyone. "Maybe a doctor is a good thing right now, Damien." Ian said, sounding like a dad. 

"I-I'm fine now, I complained of a headache to Noah and was in here to get the painkillers." I said, feeling Shayne press a piece of paper towel to my nose. He looked so concerned, his face twisted into one of worry and nervousness as he wiped blood off my face with such care, like he thought I'd break or something. I realized I stared a little too long at him and quickly averted my eyes to look at my bloody palm. There seemed to be only one piece of glass actually in my hand, so that seemed. . good, I guess. 

I watched Courtney walk back into the room, a med-kit in hand, and even a diet Coke. Sweet. "Did you slip up trying to bottle flip, Damien?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood more. I chuckled a little. "Yeah, failed. Miserably." I said. Everyone seemed so worried, and I kinda was too. What was that? I jumped a little when Shayne took my hand and a pair of tweezers, his hand felt warm on the back of mine. "Brace yourself, okay? I gotta get the glass out and it's gonna hurt a bit." I heard, he sounded so calm. I nodded. I winced as I felt the glass be removed and a gauze pad be placed on. I watched Shayne hold my hand for a bit longer then necessary and I even squeezed back a little, he smiled a bit as he wrapped my palm. What was that? 

I felt Anthony help me up onto my feet, then he passed me off to Shayne, who held me steady. "Are you okay, man? You good enough to walk?" I nodded, letting them lead me to a chair. "I'm having Shayne keep an eye on you for awhile. I don't want you like, fainting into a sink or something." I heard Ian say, joking a bit, but it was slightly serious. 

I really, really didn't like that. Hopefully it doesn't happen again. 

\-------

**_5 minutes before:_ **

Today was. . a mixed-emotion day. But it started and ended pretty good. Minus the weird moment I had in the kitchen. We were all walking back to the parking lot now, a little group. Like a party. "All in favor of Damien not keeling over into a toilet, say I." I heard Ian say, and everyone said 'I', and while it was a joke, it was nice to know they cared so much. I smiled, looking at my bandaged palm and stayed close with Shayne. As I was walking I heard a noise in the small alley next to the parking lot, and while every movie scene in my head was telling me to not go look to see what it was. The thought of it being a stray animal like a cat pulled me over. 

A weird splot on the ground, which seemed to be moving, greeted me. I was a bit grossed out, and then Shayne, Ian, Anthony, Courtney and Olivia followed. "Ew. what is that?" I shrugged, stepping a bit closer to look at it better, it was almost sparkling, but it was also black and shiny. It reminded me of the sludge from Super Mario Sunshine, in a way. "Damien, I don't think you should touch that thing, man." I heard Shayne say, even he seems grossed out by it. "Yeah, that doesn't look. . safe. In any sense." Ian said. "It's probably oil or. . something." I said, looking at Ian. I didn't know what it was, but as I looked into it, it seemed to get bigger, and revealing something. It almost looked like a reflection. 

"Uh, Damien?" I heard, but I was a bit too mesmerized by the sludge to really register who said it. It was swirling and sparkling, even moving around a bit. "Damien?" I heard again, I still didn't respond, instead reaching my hand out to touch the stuff. "Damien!" I felt my hand touch it, it felt cold and slimey, almost. The ripples from me touching it bouncing around as it swirled around my fingers and sparkled more. "Damien, you're starting to scare me, man!" I was about to retract my hand from the goo when someone grabbed my shoulder. Shayne. Was he talking? Why did he look scared? 

"Damien, your eyes!" I heard Shayne say, looking terrified and worried at the same time. "What?" "Your eyes! T-They're fucking purple! Your eye color is fucking purple!" I heard, looking over to Courtney, who walked over. She gasped before taking out her phone, pointing it at me and having the flash go off. "Here." I heard, before watching Courtney give her phone to Shayne, who then shoved it in my face. Holy fucking shit. They were right, my eyes were purple. A weird purple glow and circle surrounding the usual brown color of them. 

"What the fuck?" I said, before turning back to the weird puddle and looking at it horrified. I go to jerk my hand away and I watch in horror as my arm gets surrounded in it to the elbow. "What the fuck! Get it off of me!" I shrieked, trying to crawl back as everyone else started yelling too. The fucking puddle got bigger, weird sludge limbs flailing around from it as wind started whipping around us. Shayne grabbed me and tried to pull me back from the puddle as everyone screamed. "Let go of him, you weird fucking Flubber monster!" I wanted to laugh, but I watched as limbs wrapped around one of my legs too. "Shayne, get me the fuck away from this thing, Shayne- SHAYNE!" I got jerked toward the puddle, Shayne's grip faltering as I nearly fell into the puddle- Slime? I didn't know. 

I was being dragged. I watched papers fly around the alleyway as the wind picked up even more. I was nearly ready to accept my death was I watched Shayne grab both my hands and pull me toward him, trying to counter the limbs wrapped around me. "I'm not losing you to a fucking PUDDLE!" He shouted, his eyes were glossy, and I didn't know from what. Ian locked his arms around Shayne's chest, holding him from being jerked forward, then Courtney grabbed Ian, and Anthony held onto Courtney. "OLIVIA, GO GET HELP. FUCKING CALL SOMEONE. PLEASE." I heard Shayne yell, I was looking up at him. And then I realized. 

The wind wasn't coming from around us. 

It was coming from the _puddle._

I watched as air started circulating like a tornado around us, papers and trash from the alley spinning around us as I continued to get pulled in. I watched them all struggle to hold on as the puddle got bigger and bigger. I could feel my hand sting as Shayne gripped it tightly, I looked up at him again and saw what I hated to see. Tears. "I'm not letting you get sucked in to this thing." I heard, he looked determined. He adjusted his feet and pulled as hard as he could, I could feel myself get closer to him. He was doing it, he was fucking doing it. 

I then heard Anthony yell, Shayne stopped pulling, and I realized why Anthony yelled. Courtney was starting to be lifted up from the air. The loss of a bit of traction made everything crumble. I looked over to Shayne again and saw his face as he felt Ian's grip change too. We're fucked. 

In a flash, I watched all of them come tumbling down, I got sucked into the puddle and realized I took everyone with me. I still had a grip on Shayne, and that meant everyone went with. I started screaming, the gauze pad getting ripped off my palm as I gripped Shayne's hands. I watched as black, shimmery, swirling sludge flew past us. Courtney was still between Ian and Anthony, so she was at least safer if anything happened. Ian was screaming, Shayne was screaming, everyone was screaming. I realized we were falling as a green color got closer. Oh god. Was that the ground? We wouldn't survive that. I felt the tears leave my eyes as I held Shayne's hand, unable to move to actually grab everyone and hold them. I could feel the air whip past me as we fell, black slime drops flying past as well. 

I closed my eyes, hearing the air come to a halt suddenly. Wait. I could still feel wind. I opened my eyes, blue. Blue. Light blue. "IT'S THE FUCKING SKY." I screamed, starting to flail as I realized. WE'RE FALLING FROM THE FUCKING SKY. Everyone started screaming again, Shayne babbling incoherent words as he flailed around, Courtney was screaming and Ian and Anthony were swearing and flailing as well. I spun around and saw nothing to safely land on. As if it safe anyways. I didn't wanna fucking die. I just wanted to get home to my cats. Freyja and Zelda were probably worried sick now. I watched the ground get closer, everyone managed to huddle together, I looked at Shayne, seeing him look at me as well. His eyes were red and tears were leaving his eyes and flying up with the speed we were falling. 

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS." I screamed, hearing everyone scream still and sob as the ground got closer and closer. 

I opened my eyes too late, watching the ground get close enough as we struck a tree at the high speed. Tree limbs snapped and leaves fell as everyone screamed. I felt my skin get cut by tree limbs and my face get bashed into lone branches. I realized we all hit the same tree, but weren't around each other. I hit the ground after everyone silenced, landing with a thud as I felt my face bleed. My vision blurred as I looked at Shayne, who I could see. His nose was bleeding down his face, he was laying on the ground, blood was coming from his hairline, too. I whimpered, unable to move, let alone speak. Everything hurt. 

Everything fucking hurt. 

_**2 minutes, after.** _

END.


	2. 'Where are we?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! BLOOD AND GRAPHIC GORE HERE, BE WARNED !! 
> 
> The Smosh crew wakes up in a strange new world. They're bloodied and bruised from the horrific fall from the sky, but happy they somehow survived all in one piece. 
> 
> Damien ends up wondering off alone, lying about going to find Shayne and ends up in a very, very bad situation.

_Shayne's POV:_

_**It was cold. It was very cold. Why was it cold?** _

I awoke with a start, staring up at a starry, cloudless sky. I could feel my wrist and head pounding with pain as I tasted iron. What happened? I remembered the alley, the weird puddle, then- 

Oh. 

I took in a sharp breath, struggling to sit up as I looked around. Trees. A lot of trees. I looked over and noticed Damien passed out fairly close to me. In a fit of panic I crawled over to him with my good hand and knees, what if he was dead? "Damien! Damien, wake up man, please!" I said, sitting back on my legs and shaking him, taking in the wounds he might have due to the blood on his face. I started to feel the fear pick up when he wasn't waking up. I shook him harder, close to hyperventilating when I heard him groan. Thank god. He's alive. I let out a relieved chuckle, still having my hand on him as he actually woke up. "Hey man." I said, my voice sounded shot. It was hoarse and it hurt to talk a bit. I think my vocal chords were fried. 

I helped Damien sit up, looking at the dried blood on his face and the wound that was still on his hand. "Where's everyone else?" I heard him ask, his voice sounded fried as well. I shrugged, holding my wrist as I looked around. "I-I dunno. I don't even know where we are." I said, being able to keep my lip from trembling a bit. From the cold or fear I couldn't tell. Damien looked uneasy too, he started to stand up and helped me up with him. "We gotta find them, we have no idea what could be in this place." He was right. We had to find them, even if they- 

"Oh my god, guys!" I heard, making my head turn, seeing Courtney emerge from by some bushes. I smiled, watching her run up and over to us before hugging us both. The jostle hurting my wrist a bit, causing me to wince, and for her to pull away. "Oh- Oh my- Are you hurt?" She asked, I just lifted my hurt wrist for her to see before easing it down again. "Shayne! You didn't tell me you were hurt!" Damien scolded me. "I-It's not a big deal! It's just my wrist, it's probably. . sprained or something." I said, I couldn't really tell if it was broken or not. But it hurt. 

"Where are the others?" I asked, looking at Courtney, her white hoodie was stained with blood and her nose seemed to have blood dried on it too. As well as her hairline and lip. I watched her smile, her teeth were bloodied. "We were lucky enough to land close to each other, Ian and Anthony are trying to make a make-shift shelter right now. I went to find you two, which I did." She said, shelter, good. Great. "That's awesome. C-. . Can you take us there?" I heard Damien ask, before I heard him wince. "Damien?" 

I saw him bring a hand up to his head as he stumbled back, nearly falling into another tree. "Damien!" I yelled, grabbing him with my good hand and trying my best to ease him down. "G-Get Ian and Anthony!" I yelled to Courtney, who seemed to already be running to get them. "Damien, what's wrong? What's going on?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. Then I watched his eyes snap open, glowing a bright purple before a third appeared on his forehead. A glow leaching onto the skin around his eyes like veins and a purple haze surrounding him as tears fell from his eyes, his two eyes, I guess. One of his hands flew to his shoulder, gripping it tightly before I heard him gasp. I looked back at him, his eyes were normal. Terrified, but normal. And he only had two. "D-Dames?" I called, he stared right at me, scared, before clinging onto me. I could feel him shaking. "Dames, what happened?" I asked, my voice was soft and calm, but I was worried as hell. I could feel him shake his head on my shoulder. 

"I-I got them!" I heard, Courtney. "What happened? Is he alright?" Ian. "I-Is he wounded?" Anthony. They're here. They're safe. Thank god. Should I tell them about his eyes? Or. .? 

. . .

"Help me lift him up, we're just- . . Let's just go rest." I said, I sounded tired and Damien should probably rest, . . after that. 

\-----------------------------------------

I groaned, feeling wind hit my face. Opening my eyes let me see it was light outside. Hey, this place had a sun. Great. I went to grab my hurt wrist again when I felt something on it. Did someone make a splint for me? I didn't know anyone knew how to make a splint. Damien was still asleep pretty close to me. I gave him my jacket to sleep with, it wasn't thick but it would work for awhile until we found. . actual blankets. If that was possible. 

"Hey." I heard, Ian was tending to the fire they'd made, keeping it burning. "Hey. ." I said, my voice was still hoarse and tired. I held my splinted wrist, sitting up and scooting a bit closer to the fire. "How are you feeling?" Ian asked, I looked at him. My eyes still felt sleepy and I probably had blood on my face still. And with unkept hair, that probably didn't look good. ". . Noted." He mumbled. Hah. How the hell were we supposed to get home? Could we get home? Were we dead? No human could survive a fall from the fucking sky. Oh god-

"Hey, woah, you look like you've seen a ghost. You okay?" I heard Anthony now, he walked away from Damien, who now seemed awake and rubbing his eyes. "O-Okay? Am I okay?" I asked, looking at him, before standing up. "How the hell. Are any of us. FUCKING OKAY." I yelled. For the first time in awhile. My vocal chords were screaming at me for it. I didn't see Damien jump at my outburst. "We're stuck. In the middle of fucking Nowhere. From being sucked into a FUCKING SLIME PUDDLE. AND WE JUST FELL FROM THE FUCKING SKY." I was nearly screaming again. Courtney walked back over from where she was and just stared at me. "Nothing can survive a fall from the fucking sky! Nothing! How the fuck are we alive? Are we alive? I don't fucking know! I don't- I just wanna go home! I wanna be in my bed! I wanna go home-" 

"We all wanna be home, Shayne!" Anthony yelled back at me. "Don't make us sorry for you, because we're all in this place together! We have to work together, and hope there's a way out of here." I heard him say. Hope. Hah. "Hope? So there's a chance we'll never go home then? We'll be here! Forever! In the middle of a slime-y puddle place! Where falling from the sky doesn't kill you!" I yelled, Damien stood up and walked over to me. "Shayne, calm down, man. W-. . We'll get out of here, it'll be oka-" "FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S NOT OKAY." I screamed, turning and staring right at Damien, who'd tied my jacket around his shoulders. I could feel my eyes watering and I nearly cringed at the way his hand recoiled away from me. 

"Don't tell me it's okay when it's clearly not. Just-. . leave me alone." "S-Shayne-" "LEAVE ME ALONE." I yelled one last time before walking away into the forest again, I wanted peace but I didn't wanna get lost so I didn't go too far away from the little camp we'd set up. 

I slumped down a tree and sat at the trunk. Curling my legs up to my chest a bit. 

I could've sworn one of the tears that hit my pant leg was green.

* * *

_Damien's POV:_

I sat next to the fire, replaying his outburst toward me in my head. . _**"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S NOT OKAY."**_ His eyes glowed green around his pupil when he stared at me. It reminded me of a cat's eye almost, but a bright green and without a cat-like pupil. It seemed to be noon, judging by the sun high in the sky above us. Was it even a sun? It looked like one. I shifted a bit, my hand ached from the slice from the glass. I pulled Shayne's jacket tighter around me. If I just didn't go to the alley, we wouldn't be here. If I didn't go into the fucking alley. I stood up, I should find Shayne. But would he want to see me? He looked angry at me, almost. Though I wouldn't blame him if he was at all. 

". . I'm gonna go find Shayne." I said, adjusting his jacket around me a bit so it was more cloak-like and a bit more comfortable. "Be careful when you go out there. Shayne shouldn't be far, I hope." I nodded at Courtney, who was sitting by the fire now. Her hair still had leaves in it. I walked the direction Shayne walked for a bit, then I turned and ran for awhile. Shayne probably hated me, and I knew everyone else was pissed at me. Why wouldn't they be? I dragged them into here, literally. I was panting and stumbling through the brush and trees for awhile, nearly falling over unearthed branches and stones. 

I finally stopped running when I hit what looked like a cave. It looked. . Like a normal cave. 

Maybe I could just stay in there for awhile. . 

* * *

_Shayne's POV:_

I sniffled a bit. It was cold and nearly sunset now. I didn't wanna be around anyone yet, but I didn't wanna possibly die of hypothermia out here. I held my splinted wrist as I stood up from the tree I was sat against and started walking. Not fast, but not slow either. I heard rustling a bit, but brushed it off as the wind gust that went past. I knew I still had tears going down my face, but I couldn't help them at this point. I shouldn't have yelled at Damien, or Anthony. I shouldn't have yelled at all. We're all stuck here. 

I saw the glow of the fire grow closer, the soft voice of Courtney humming grow louder as well. At least she seemed to be making the best of it here. I walked through the brush and into sight. I probably looked like shit, even more so, but my wrist hurt, my head hurt, and my chest hurt. From guilt or an actual problem, I didn't know. Courtney saw me first, gasping a bit before standing up, rushing over to me and looking at me. I could feel my eyes sting from tears and I had a cut lip that I reopened. "Oh Shayne. ." I heard, Courtney wiped a couple tears from my face with her thumbs. I looked down at the grass and leaves. ". . 'M sorry." I mumbled, it was weak, and I knew it. I just wanted to go sleep and pretend everything was okay. "Where's Damien?" I looked up at Ian, slowly trying to stop the tears. "What do you mean?" I asked, my voice was small and weak, I hated it. "Damien said he was going to find you, but that was. . I dunno, a couple hours ago now." Ian said. Damien went to find me? Even after that? 

". . I-I didn't see him." I said, probably looking as lost as I felt. Did Damien get lost? Now I was getting anxious. "Damien probably just. . took a wrong turn or something. He'll be fine." Anthony said, I started chewing on my busted lip again, ignoring the spark of pain as Courtney started moving me to a spot by the fire. 

Then a bloodcurdling scream rang through the trees, followed by a disgusting growl-like howl. 

We all froze. Oh god, Damien was out there. Damien was fucking out there. Oh god. Oh no- I couldn't lose him, not out here, not out there in the wilderness with the Thing that made that noise. I was close to hyperventilating, I shrugged Courtney off of me and started running toward where the scream came from. "DAMIEN!" I called out, feeling my shirt sleeve get caught on a tree branch. It was a fucking short-sleeve, it shouldn't get caught so easily. I tugged it and felt it rip and I continued running, flailing my arms even if my wrist was hurting. "DAMIEN!" I called out again, hearing a scream again and I wanted to sob. What if he was already torn apart? "DAMIEN!" I ignored Courtney and Ian's shouting of my name as they followed me. I knew they were. 

I continued running through brush and trees until two red orbs came into view. Oh my god. 

* * *

_Damien's POV:_

I was running. I really had to fucking run. I shouldn't have left the small camp, I shouldn't have walked off. A fucking weird black, phantom-like Thing was chasing after me with an animal skull for a face. It had claws, it had Teeth. It was FAST. I let out screams as I ran, nearly stumbling and hearing the Thing growl and snarl behind me. 

"DAMIEN!" Oh my god, was that Shayne? Oh my god- "SHAYNE!" I yelled back, hearing the thing snarl at me and the patter of it's feet- Hands? against the ground behind me. I was getting tired. Fuck- I saw Shayne come into view and I could've sobbed. I ran toward him and knew he saw the thing too, since he looked terrified. "RUN. FUCKING RUN!" I yelled, seeing Shayne turn and run as I got closer. I got close enough to Shayne to see the fear on his face. I didn't wanna die. I didn't want any of my friends to die. 

Then the thing managed to grab me. I screamed as I felt it's claws dig into my leg and claw my back as it grabbed Shayne's jacket. I started wailing, it was pulling me toward it like it chasing me was a game. Shayne turned back and yelled, rushing and risking everything to grab my arms. The thing was sentient enough to hold onto me as Shayne pulled me toward him. "FUCKING RUN, SHAYNE." "NO!" He yelled, tears were going down his face and his eyes were already red. I was staring at him as tears stayed in my eyes. "I'M NOT FUCKING LOSING YOU." I didn't know what to do. The thing was tugging me toward it, and it tried to claw at Shayne's arms, but he wasn't letting go. Blood was on Shayne's arms now, gashes being left by the thing's claws. I felt the thing's claws cover my mouth, then it's claws dug into my cheek. 

It fucking hurt. With Shayne and the thing playing tug 'o war with me, I could feel my cheek pull. 

Ian, Courtney and Anthony were now back and they seemed to have something. Me and Shayne were both screaming as the thing snarled. Shayne's eyes were green again, tears running down his face and I felt tears going down mine too. My cheek was being pulled more and I let out a cry. Shayne's hands started to glow with a green haze and the thing hissed and growled. 

I let out a bloodcurdling wail as I felt my cheek get torn off, the skin and muscling tearing away as blood started pouring down the side of my face as I got tugged toward Shayne, who looked horrified with his green eyes. He stumbled back with me and tried to get me as far away from the thing as possible as tears rushed down my face at the searing pain that erupted from my cheek. Or what was my cheek. He looked back at the thing as it snarled and started toward us again. I held my hand to my cheek as blood cascaded down the side of my face and down onto my shirt and Shayne's jacket. I could feel the blood seep through my fingers. 

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" He screamed, which seemed to piss the thing off more, as it snarled and started charging at us again. I braced for the worst, then I saw Shayne start to hyperventilate for a moment before throwing his arm back, tears still going down his face and then a green ring appeared in his hand. His eyes were glowing a vibrant green as he threw the ring at the thing. I was half-aware of what he was doing through the pain, watching this ring fly through the air before hitting the thing in the chest. I heard it cry out and then it started to bound back to where it came, black goo falling from the wound it sustained. It was probably the thing's blood. I looked back up at Shayne, who looked shocked at what he'd just done. 

Courtney ran over, looking at me and then Shayne, who looked petrified, his eyes green and his hands having a green haze around them. I felt the pain setting in as Courtney looked shocked and scared at what just happened. She moved my hand from my cheek and gasped at what she saw. I couldn't see the damage, but it had to be bad. Very bad. I had my other hand locked onto Shayne's shirt, tugging it lightly to try to bring him back to earth. He looked at me and then he suddenly seemed to snap back, his eyes still green, but he was aware again. I was breathing shaky as I looked at the blood that was on my hand, there seemed to be flesh too. I wanted to puke. 

"D-Dames?" I heard, Shayne was talking now, good. Fuck it was starting to hurt like hell. I was feeling lightheaded. "I-It's okay, S-Shayne." I said, talking hurt. Opening my mouth hurt. I could feel a breeze flow through my mouth from my wounded cheek. Oh fuck, that wasn't a good sign. I felt Shayne start to stand up and I felt him pick me up as well. Courtney stood up and then Shayne was running back to where the small camp was. My vision was getting blurry. 

I heard Ian and Anthony both swear at some point. Shayne saying "It's gonna be okay", but it all sounded muffled. Like I was underwater. 

Then it all went dark.

* * *

_Shayne's POV:_

I sat next to Damien on the ground. Courtney had ripped the long sleeve of her shirt off and tied it as a make-shift bandage around Damien's head. I was barely processing anything. Damien passed out, his cheek is gone. There's a fucking demon thing out there. I threw a disc thing from out of nowhere, my hands were glowing. I felt like I was going crazy. Was I already crazy? Maybe. 

Courtney was trying to clean my wounds and I barely registered anything. It stung and burned, but I didn't wince at all. I remained still, looking at Damien's face from where I was sitting and watching the blood slowly seep into the bandage. 

I should've done more. 

I should've come back sooner. 

\---

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY GOD IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE A CHAPTER. I'm sorry if this one is kinda all over the place. I had to speed-write a bit of it, so I might revise it and fix shit at some point.


	3. 'I Hear a Symphony'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien and Shayne talk about shit near a lake they found. Courtney make-shifts tents for all of them to sleep in. Ian and Anthony just go off. 
> 
> \---  
> 

_Shayne's POV:_

It was getting warmer, that's probably good. Damien was still passed out, or maybe just asleep now, I didn't know. The thought made me uneasy and I hated thinking about it. Courtney kept saying he was doing okay, and she making sure his wounds were clean. As well as mine. Ian and Anthony were trying to find food and clean water for everyone, and I felt useless just staying in the little camp. 

"Is-Is he gonna wake up soon, Court?" I could hear my voice tremble. I hated it. I hated everything. Everything was wrong, everything was fucking fucked up. I hate everything- "He should be okay, Shayne. He got- His cheek got torn off, that's very traumatic for literally anyone. Give him time to rest for awhile." I could only nod, my mouth didn't wanna form words and I just wanted to go and die somewhere. I missed the warmth of my bed and my apartment. I decided to just go and sit by Damien, even if it pained me to see him passed out and bleeding from his face. 

He'd be in pain when he woke up too. Since painkillers probably didn't exist here. 

I didn't know if Courtney was still there or not, I wasn't really paying attention. I rested my hurt wrist on my knee as I let my good hand brush through Damien's hair. I couldn't bring myself to care if any of them saw. I needed comfort.

* * *

_Courtney's POV:_

I felt bad for Damien. And Shayne. Everyone. I was trying to be strong, but I couldn't be more terrified. There's a creature out there that's tried to eat Damien, and who knows what other things are roaming out there. I wanted everyone to be okay. But it was hard. It was so hard. Shayne looked so broken and he's- He's magic, apparently. And Damien might be, too. Whatever, Shayne managed to fend off that weird tiger skeleton thing, and that's what counts. I took to wondering the woods, close to the camp, for enough big leaves and sticks to try and build a small shelter. And if we find a good, monster-free, cave, that would help a lot too. 

"Hey, Courtney!" I looked over to the side, seeing Ian with a handful of. . something. "Ian, hey!" I yelled, making sure not to jostle the leaves and sticks I got too much as I ran over to him. "Hey, did you find any food?" I asked him, he made a face and looked at me for a moment before gesturing behind him. "Well, uh- I found some, probably safe to eat, fruit and stuff. And Anthony found a whole ass lake." What. "He found a Lake? An entire lake?" I watched him nod, and I started walking to where he was pointing. It was surrounded in trees and other kinds of plant-life. How could a whole lake be hidden in here and we haven't seen- OH MY GOD. 

It was a fucking lake. A whole lake, just hidden behind the trees and shit. I looked out over it. It was crystal clear. Glistening and moving gently in the breeze. It even had _Sand._ I looked over and watched Anthony try to find something to scoop water up, he seemed to be smiling. "Anthony!" I called out to him, setting down the branches and leaves and running over to him. "Courtney! Look at what I found!" I watched him show me a coconut. They had coconuts here. "Coconuts. Food! Kind of!" I chuckled and then realized something. "Shayne! I gotta show him this place! Wait here!" I started back toward our small camp, grabbing the branches and leaves to bring back as I went to go get Shayne. And Damien, if he was awake. 

"Shayne! Ian and Anthony found a la-" I stopped. Stepping into the camp and just staring. Shayne was asleep curled up next to Damien, who'd seemingly started hugging him at some point. I walked a bit closer, placing the branches and leaves near by the fire, but not close enough to burn them. I looked at Shayne's face. He still looked anxious and uneased, even when asleep. It pained me to see him like this. I didn't wanna wake him up. He started shaking a bit in his sleep and muttering, was he having a nightmare? I looked closer at his face and saw tear tracks and dirt from laying on the ground. Damien seemed to stir awake enough to actually squeeze Shayne and nuzzle into him. It was kinda cute. 

I sighed, then made the painful decision to wake them both up. I didn't wanna scare either of them, since both were wounded and Shayne probably had a broken wrist or something. "Shayne, honey, it's time to wake up." I whispered, gently shaking his shoulder a bit and letting him take his time. He groaned, wiggling a bit and sniffling. "Hey, wake up. Ian and Anthony found something cool, and I think it'd be good for all of us." I heard him whine, and then Damien started to wake up too. He groaned and held Shayne for a moment before going and rubbing his eyes. "Wha' happen'd?" Man, he was out for awhile. "You got. . hurt, and passed out for awhile, but it's okay now." I tried to explain, I didn't wanna scare him and have two scared people here. "Come on, sleepyheads." I said, watching Shayne sit up and rub his eyes. "I finally got some sleep Court." I heard, his voice was hoarse and groggy from sleep. 

"I'm wounded, Courtney. I hav' a reason to sleep'. ." I looked over at Damien, he was trying to sit up, the bandage around his head was gonna need to be changed. It was soaked up to his eyes already. Shayne stopped rubbing his eyes when he heard Damien, whipping his head around to look at him. "D-Damien! You're awake!" I smiled, stepping back a bit to let them have a moment. Damien looked in pain, still. And we were all covered in dirt. The lake would help all of us. "I've been awake for a bi'." Damien seemed to have trouble talking. It probably hurt him. 

"Still, it's- It's nice to see you awake, finally." Shayne looked like he was gonna cry. I didn't want that to happen, even if it was justified right now. "Well, I woke yous because Ian and Anthony found something we could all use right now." I saw them both look at me. This was gonna be good. "There's a lake, just a bit over there-" I pointed in the direction of Ian and Anthony's laughter. "And it's crystal clear water, and it even has sand and a nice breeze." I saw Shayne's mouth drop open and Damien looked wide eyed. "There's a lake?" They both said in unison. It was adorable. "Yes! And we can all go bathe for awhile in the water and clean the dirt and blood off of ourselves." They both looked relieved with that. Shayne was scrambling to his feet and helping Damien up carefully, before they jogged off in the direction I pointed, Shayne leading Damien. 

I wasn't even mad they left me, they looked so relieved and even happy for once. I followed after them, hearing Shayne cackle and shout. I slipped through the trees and watched Shayne and Damien both run toward the water. Shayne fell to his knees into the shallow end and Damien shouted out a 'YES' as best he could, I could see relieved tears in both their eyes. I walked over closer to the lake, sitting close to the water on the sand. "The salt water should help your cheek, Dames." I yelled out to Damien, who was splashing Shayne with water. He nodded, doing his best to smile. I knew his face hurt him right now, it was probably horrible, but he was pulling through for everyone. 

Anthony walked over to me, holding a coconut shell he found. It was already empty and it looked old. I looked at the shell and had an idea. "Hey, Damien?" He turned toward me and stared. "Come here real quick, I wanna see if I can clean your cheek a bit and clean the bandage." He seemed unhappy at the idea but waded through the water and sat in front of me, still in the water. "I know, you aren't gonna like it, but I wanna see the damage, okay?" He groaned, not really annoyance, more uneasiness and fear. I was scared too, the fabric was already stained red up to his eyes and some started to his forehead. "Jus'. . don't tell me any of th' damag'. ." I nodded, I felt bad. I took a breath in before untying the bandage, holding it against Damien's cheek as I let the rest sag down. "You ready?" I looked at him, he was wide eyed and scared looking, but he nodded. 

I slowly moved the bandage off his cheek, feeling it stick a bit from the dried blood. 

I gasped. I watched Damien's breathing pick up as I did. I didn't know what to say. I could see his _Teeth._ His cheek was gone. Completely gone. His bloodied teeth and face left. "I-Is it reall' bad?" I heard him say, his lips moving and forming the words and I watched his tongue move inside his mouth. His teeth were exposed and blood was still coming from the wound. Wounds? His entire cheek was gone and you could see in his mouth whenever he talked. "I-It's um-" I really couldn't find words. There was still bits of flesh remaining from where his cheek was. It was at this moment Shayne decided to walk over. He took in a sharp breath when he saw Damien, a mumbled 'oh my god' coming from him as he stared. I grabbed the coconut shell again and filled it with water. "This might sting, okay?" I said, before rinsing Damien's cheek and grimacing as he jumped and the bloodied mess flowed away. 

I continued like that until I could see the damage clearer. His cheek was totally gone, even the corner of his mouth was gone, meaning when he opened his mouth it was an almost creepy smile on one side. His teeth were in tact and he didn't lose an ear at all, which was good. "Okay, don't move your mouth too much, I'm gonna get a new bandage, and clean this one." I said, going and tearing the other sleeve off my hoodie to tie around Damien's wound as the other one got cleaned. I lifted Damien's head a little and tied the bandage like I did the previous one, making sure his wound was covered. 

"Okay, you and Shayne can go and play again. Just don't hit your cheek at all, okay?" I said, feeling like a mom with two toddlers. I saw Damien smile, and Shayne looked at me for a moment. "I-. . Is his cheek totally gone?" He looked afraid. "Um, probably. His- His teeth are visible, and it's most likely he's got a. . creepy smile on that side of his face now." I watched his eyes widen, and he looked even more uneased. "He'll be okay. He's just. . gonna have trouble talking for awhile, and eating and drinking." I said, resting a hand on Shayne's shoulder and I watched him nod. I rubbed his shoulder a bit before he walked toward Damien and sat on a rock he found. 

I really hope we get out of here. 

* * *

_Damien's POV:_

I sniffed a bit. Watching Shayne and Courtney talk. My cheek was probably fucked. I poked at it gently through the wrappings Courtney made, being able to feel my teeth pretty easily and the breeze that flowed into my mouth when Courtney was tending to the wound probably wasn't good at all. "Hey." I heard, feeling someone slap my hand away. "Don't touch it, man. It'll just make it worse." Shayne said, looking at me and having the small smirk on his face. I shifted a bit on the rock, sighing and looking out at the water. Ian and Anthony were fighting each other with sticks and Courtney laid down on the sand. 

"Am I fucke', Shayne?" I asked him, it was hard to talk and doing so hurt. I ended up slurring words a lot. He looked at me and seemed upset. ". . Y-. . Your cheek is gone, man." I looked at him, what? "Wha'?" "Your cheek is totally gone. Your teeth are visible. Court uh, said you had a bit of a creepy smile thing goin' on." He tried to smile, but it failed horribly. My cheek was gone? "How is my cheek gon'?" I asked him, watching his gaze turn away and he scratched his wrist. "The um, the thing grabbed you there and it-. . It pulled it off." I made a face, looking at Shayne and feeling sick. I lost part of my face. Part of my face was gone. 

"Hey." I heard, looking over and seeing Shayne rub my shoulder. "You're gonna be alright. We'll-. ." I watched him stop for a moment before seeming to get choked up. I hesitated for a moment before putting my hand on the one he had on my shoulder. It seemed to snap him back to reality. "W-We'll get out of here." He said, his voice was shaking and it made me upset. Even if my face hurt. I smiled, as best I could. Shayne turned his head away and stuck a hand over his mouth. I could see him start to shake. I scooted closer to him, until our sides were up against each other. I slipped Shayne's off my shoulder and held it on his lap. 

"He', it's gonn' be oka'." I said, talking was painful, yeah. But I smiled, squeezing Shayne's hand and seeing him look at me. He had a couple tears going down his face and I took my free hand and wiped them away. "We're still alive, and. . sur', I los' my cheek. But we're alive." I said, holding the smile and staying pressed against Shayne's side. I looked at the lake, the sun was still high in the sky and it made the water pretty, even with Ian and Anthony kicked sand around and laughing. I looked at Shayne again, he seemed to be cracking a smile. I got an idea and let go of his hand for a moment before standing up. "Where are you going?" I heard, I held out a hand for Shayne to grab, helping him to his feet before pulling him across the sand. Beach? I'll call it a beach. 

"Damien, where are we going?" I heard, he chuckled a bit as I dragged him to a spot far enough from everyone else but not far enough to get lost. "We ca' swim here, 'roperly." I said, gesturing to the undisturbed lake to our side. I sat down on the ground and untied my sneakers and then rolled up my pant legs. Shayne looked lost for a second before he smiled. He sat down next to me and untied his sneakers and then rolled up his pant legs too. Only he pulled off his shirt. Oh. I debated taking mine off too, removing my socks and stuffing them in my shoes. I watched Shayne stand up, looking down at me for a second before smiling and jumping off into the water. I smiled, deciding to take off my shirt and plopping it next to Shayne's before diving in. I kept my head above water and chased after him. 

"Come and get me, man!" I heard, and then I heard a splash. Ohhh, he went under. I watched the water ripple and I spotted him closer in the lake. I smirked and then paddled over, the salt water burned my cheek a bit, but I could deal. I got close enough to Shayne and swam behind him. He popped up, expecting to jumpscare me. "Dames?" I heard, and then I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and dunked him. Laughing as he watched Shayne sputter out water. "Jerk, I could've died!" I heard him say, but he was smiling. "You're so gonna get it!" I stuck my tongue between my teeth as I smiled, swimming away as Shayne chased after me. 

I swam over to the shore first. Deciding I didn't wanna get Courtney's make-shift bandage wet and have to go back to the dirty one for awhile. So I made the decision to take it off. "Um, Shayne?" I said, hearing him paddle over to my good side. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "It's- It doesn't weir' you out, the sid' of my fac', right?" I asked, not wanting to turn in case he said yes. I was still holding the bandage on my cheek, if I needed to tie it again. "It's. . It's kinda weird, yeah. But it's not your fault. If it makes you more comfortable to take the bandage off, then eventually, I'll get comfortable about it too." He said, I felt kinda better. I sighed, dropping the bandage near my shirt and still didn't turn to face Shayne properly. 

I felt self-conscious about another thing, great. 

I then felt Shayne put a finger under my chin and try to turn my head toward him. The gesture made me blush a bit and I shut my eyes, afraid of what look he'd give me. Everyone else was afraid about it, and I knew I looked horrifying. I got a glimpse of myself in the reflection of the water. "Damien." I heard, Shayne's hand coming to rest on my good cheek. "Dames, please open your eyes." I made a face, before opening my eyes slowly, looking at Shayne. He. . didn't look grossed out at all. Or scared. "This-" He said, gesturing to my torn up cheek. I didn't taste blood, so it probably wasn't bleeding. "Is gonna be fine. Eventually, we'll fix you right up, and it'll be like none of this happened, okay?" He said, holding my cheek and speaking in a tone I haven't heard before. 

I wanted to know what I looked like to him. Did I look as horrifying as I felt I did? Or did he see something different? "You tol' me Courtney sai' I looke' like a creepy smilin' face on one side." I said, he probably watched my mouth move, it was still a fresh wound. I didn't like it. "It'll be fine, and so what? That's awesome." I could tell he was forcing out the enthusiasm, but I couldn't deny he was trying. "Let's get back to swimming, k? It'll do your cheek good, the salt." He said, smiling and pulling me out with him, before locking hands with me and drifting onto his back. I followed him, letting myself float in the lake and bask in the sun. I felt Shayne squeeze my hand and I smiled. 

It was nice. I could hear Ian and Anthony playing in the lake still too, and eventually I knew Courtney walked to find us. I could hear her walking across the sand and I looked up to the sand. Seeing her sitting on the rock we were before. She waved a bit to us and then laid down on the rock in the sun. 

This was nice. 

Shayne started humming, holding a hand out to the sky and watching it. It was a light blue sky, with white, pinkish clouds, even though it was mid-day. Even though this new place was terrifying. It was beautiful too. I listened to Shayne hum before he started singing the ending of a song we both knew.

"I used to hear a simple song-" I looked at him, he was looking up at the sky. "That was-" He looked at me. "Until you came along." I smiled at him, watching his eyes and then looked up at the sky too. "You took my broken melodies-" I heard him pour his heart into the words and it made me feel. . happy. "And now I hear a symphony!~" We both belted out the last part, I squeezed Shayne's hand and smiled as I sung the words as best I could. Shayne was chuckling a bit and I felt like I was home again. I stayed up against Shayne's side, I knew Courtney, Ian and Anthony were listening. But I didn't care. 

"And now I hear a symphony. ." 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit short. I'm tired and I wanted to get this out there, lmao. A new chapter of 'Rendezvous with Death' should be out this weekend, if I'm lucky! I'm thinking of rotating which fic gets updated every week, how does that sound? 
> 
> \----
> 
> Title and ending is from the song 'I Hear a Symphony' by Cody Fry!

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to know the Smosh crew's powers, here ya go, enjoy, weary traveler!
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Shayne Topp: - Teleportation and Sphere Blades. When he teleports, it's much like the portals from Portal, only a green circle pops up wherever he wishes. He can control when, how, and where the portal pops up. He can summon the rings on their own, being able to throw them and slice through enemies and lone objects with relative ease. His eyes have a neon green glow to them. 
> 
> Damien Haas: - Psychic and Reality Bending. He gets visions of the future, and when he uses his reality bending abilities, his eyes glow purple and a third eye glows on his forehead, which also helps him see in dark rooms and areas. If he wishes, he can summon two large ghostly hands at his sides or summon dark crystal-ish blocks and shards. Each of his powers leaves a purple fuzzy glow around him and the objects for a short while. Much like Gastly or Haunter from Pokemon. 
> 
> Courtney Miller: - Speed and Transformation. She is much like the Flash, being able to run at high speeds to get from one place to another really quickly. She can also transform into any animal she wishes. From rabbit to tiger, she can be it. She has a lot of eye colors, depending on what animal she takes on. She gains whatever abilities the animal she transforms into has. 
> 
> Ian Hecox: - Fire Abilities. He can throw and start fires, also using flame as a way to propel himself through the air, much like Shayne using the portals to hop through the air. He can spark up the fires in his hands by flicking them quickly, being able to either spread the fire up his arms, on the floor, or throw a fireball through the air. He has strong enough skin to avoid being burned, however, water will harm him a little if he's using his power. Otherwise, if he isn't, water isn't a threat. His eyes glow like flames when he uses his powers.
> 
> Anthony Padilla: - Ice and Frost Abilities. The complete opposite of Ian. He can throw icicles and ice-based objects at enemies. He can withstand freezing temperatures and is very unlikely to get frostbite. He can freeze the air around a limb before either spreading it onto the floor or throw a shard or pulse of ice and frost. His eyes glow an icy blue and his breath becomes visible. Similarly, if he uses his powers, he can't withstand heat or fire very well. Fire will, naturally, hurt him even without using his powers.  
> \------------------------------------------------------
> 
> More will be added or updated and I might add drawings of their suits if I can!


End file.
